


miracle war

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Miracles, Prank Wars, Wordcount: 100-500, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 10: MiracleBoth were rather childish sometimes, like right now, when they were engaged in a miracle war, as they called it. Using their godly given abilities over and over just to mess with each other, in a sort of magical next level prank war. It had of course been Crowley who had started it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	miracle war

You would think supernatural beings who had lived for countless of centuries would develop stale, unimaginative personalities fueled by the boredom of having already seen everything, with nothing every happening, that they would no longer get the same thrill over the Earth. But that assumption was far from the truth, because both Aziraphale and Crowley seemed to fall more and more in love with the Earth each day they spent on it, and their personalities never turned dull.

Actually, both were rather childish sometimes, like right now, when they were engaged in a miracle war, as they called it. Using their godly given abilities over and over just to mess with each other, in a sort of magical next level prank war. It had of course been Crowley who had started it.

Aziraphale had complained about him not cleaning the dishes, and told him that they had to be put in the dishwasher, because it was in the middle of summer and having them out in the open would just attract flies (and possibly Beelzebub), but at the moment, Crowley had been sitting down and just snapped his fingers, putting the things in the dishwasher. And Aziraphale had snapped back, putting them all back on the counter, before he told Crowley he needed to do it himself, because they couldn’t solve everything with magic. And that had caused Crowley to just miracle in more dirty dishes, one by one until they filled the entire room, just to mess with Aziraphale who had let out a groan of disapproval before giving in and miracling them away again.

That could have been the end of it, but it wasn’t. Because that night when Crowley showered, all the hot water suddenly disappeared, and was replaced by literal ice cubes coming out of the shower head, breaking all laws of physics, which scared the demon more than he wanted to admit, while he started to shiver from the cold.

And so it escalated, a rubber duck inside of a cake Aziraphale was eating, the Bentley turning a screaming orange and yellow plaid color with the text “cute lil demon” in bright pink on the back, all of Aziraphale’s old treasured books turning into signed copies of Fifty Shades of Grey, and so on. Over and over, miracle after miracle, just to mess with each other.

Neither was going to give up, which meant this miracle war could last for literal centuries.


End file.
